Forever
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: A series of unrelated Niff drabbles. Lots of fluff, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Five little Niff drabbles for you to (hopefully) enjoy. I don't own Glee and all that jazz, as per usual._

* * *

><p><em>Popcorn: <em>

"Jeff, this pen smells really weird."

"I know, it's popcorn-scented. Don't you like it?"

"Strangely, no."

"But you love popcorn."

"That's why it's strange."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now can I have a normal pen?"

_::::_

_Box:_

"Why on earth are you sitting in a box?"

"It's not a box, it's a rocket ship."

"No, it's a box."

"You have no imagination."

"I have plenty of imagination, but that's still a box."

_::::_

_Filling: _

You just smiled when you found out that his favourite sandwich filling was peanut butter and jelly, because it was yours, too.

_::::_

_Passed: _

You couldn't help being a little surprised when he pulled you close and kissed you in front of everyone as he passed you in the hall; but you couldn't help being pretty darn happy too.

_::::_

_Stupidity: _

"You're so relaxed all the time. How do you do it?"

"It's easy: you just can't be afraid to make an idiot of yourself."

"I don't...I don't know how to do that."

"Come on, it's simple. Just try this: bleaaaarrrgh!"

"...Yeah, no, I'm not doing that."


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't resist continuing this, so more Niff for you lovely readers :D_

_I still don't own Glee, so you know._

* * *

><p><em>Magazine: <em>

Your first argument is horrible: a petty little squabble over a magazine. You both wanted to read it at the same time, and it took fifteen minutes of screaming yourselves hoarse at each other to realise that you'd bought two copies in the first place.

_::::_

_Flower: _

You can't understand why it's so funny when you both turn up with flowers on your first date, but something obviously is, because he can't stop laughing.

_::::_

_Epic: _

"That was epic!"

"No. You did not just say that."

"Say what?"

"Epic."

"What's wrong with saying 'epic'?"

"You're using it wrong."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Epic: a long narrative poem recounting the deeds of a legendary hero."

"...Shut up."

_::::_

_Confused: _

He looks so adorably confused when you propose, like he doesn't think he's good enough for you, that you just drop the ring on the table and kiss him, not caring who sees.


	3. Chapter 3

_And another chapter for you. I'll do...I don't know, 50? _

_I hope you enjoy it, and please R&R - especially you lurkers, I know you're out there :D_

* * *

><p><em>Sunshine: <em>

Lying back in the long grass with him, basking in the sunshine, might possibly be the best thing in the world.

_::::_

_Bright: _

"Ugh. Why is it so bright?"

"Because it's sunny, love."

"But why does it hurt so much?"

"Ah, that'd be because you're really, really hung over."

"Jeff?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Please don't ever let me drink that much again."

"Will do."

_::::_

_Disappointment:_

"Just tell me the truth: did you sleep with him?"

The disappointment and hurt on his face as you slowly nod is far too much to bear.

_::::_

_Glass: _

Turns out, sweeping up the shards of the glasses you broke is the best way to make up after an argument. You're not sure why, but it works.

_::::_

_Technology: _

You know you've fallen hard when you don't think it's sad that he's completely techologically impaired, you just think it's cute.

* * *

><p><em>So you know, writing 'Disappointment' killed me<em>

_/creys D':_


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been a little while in updating, I know, but here's another chapter of Niff :D_

_I do not own Glee, more's the pity._

_All prompts are from kindacravingshortcake - check her out if you like Dalton, Death Note or Soul Eater :)_

* * *

><p><em>Rom-Com:<em>

"Jeff, do we have to watch Bridget Jones' Diary? I'm sick of rom-coms."

"Oh, but I've not seen it in ages. Besides, there's nothing else to watch - we've seen all our other films recently."

"What about Iron Man? We've not seen that."

"No."

"Oh, why not? I want to watch it."

"You know I hate that film. So do you, now I come to think of it. You only want to watch it because you have a crush on Robert Downey, Jr."

_::::_

_Motorbike:_

The looks on everyone's faces when Nick pulled up on his bike and beckoned to you were priceless. He wasn't the obvious type for a motorcyclist, you admitted that much, but you weren't going to complain – he looked pretty damn hot in that leather jacket, after all.

_::::_

_Piano: _

"I didn't know you played piano."

"I don't."

"And what is it that you're doing?"

"…Playing the piano?"

"Hole in one, Sherlock."

_::::_

_Potato: _

"Roast potatoes are much better. You have to have roast potatoes at Thanksgiving."

"No, mashed potatoes. It's easier, there's less cooking involved."

"Why are you complaining? I'm the one that's going to be cooking."

"You always cook. I want to try this year."

"…But sweetie, you can't cook."

"How do you know?"

"Jeff, honey, you burn you toast every morning. I doubt if you're going to be able to cope with a turkey, potatoes, vegetables and everything else."

"Which is why mash would be better – it's easier."

"OK, whatever – but my mother won't be happy."

_::::_

_Letters: _

You keep every letter he writes you whilst he's away, storing them carefully away in a box under your bed. You call each other every day, and text and talk on Skype, but you always prefer the letters. They capture his soul, his essence, in a way that technology just can't. It always makes you feel special, hearing each letter drop onto the doormat; and you find it easier to believe that he loves you when it's written down, black ink on white page, and you know his hand wrote the words, There's just something magical about a letter: they can convey so much more than just the meaning of the words.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't favourite without reviewing :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for not updating in ages; it just wouldn't happen. Please accept my most humble apologies._

_All the drabbles in this chapter are set in the same 'verse, where Nick has joined the army for some reason that he didn't think to tell me about. I hate it when they get uncooperative like that._

_Anyways, I hope you like it even so :)_

_I know nothing about the **British** Armed Forces, so I'm spectacularly ignorant about the American Armed Forces. As such, I apologise for any mistakes or inaccuracies._

* * *

><p><em>Package: <em>

Nick always looked forward to the care packages that Jeff sent him;they were the only things that got him through each deployment. And this was going to be a particularly special delivery: it was the first one since the end of Don't Ask, Don't Tell; the first time he could say, "Oh, yeah, it's from my boyfriend", rather than having to pretend it was from "a friend". The first person who asked him who it was from was treated to a smile so wide it looked like it hurt.

Rummaging through it, Nick found all the things that Jeff usually sent him: Starbursts, the pile of things he _always _forgot to pack, letter from his mom and brothers...everything was comfortable and predictable; it was part of a routine. But at the bottom of the package, Nick found a little note, the torn paper covered in Jeff's scrawled handwriting. All it said was, "I love you".

Nick pinned it to the wall above his bunk.

_::::_

_Darkness: _

In the darkness, the nightmares found him, crawling along his pillow and into his brain like spiders. Receiving that letter, oh-so-beautifully printed on thick, creamy paper, but with only one word staring blankly up at him from the page.

Dead.

Oh, they'd never phrase it like that. They'd say "mortally wounded" or "killed in action". But he's still just see that one word.

The nightmares were always worse as Nick's next period of leave approached. What if, this time, he didn't come back?

_::::_

_Puppy:_

"Jeff, what is this thing sitting in my lap and licking my face?"

"It's a puppy."

"Since when do we have a puppy?"

"Since you got posted for a year this time instead of six months and I got lonely."

"Well, can you please tell it that I've already had a shower today?"

"Of course not, Nick. Don't be ridiculous. It's a puppy, it doesn't know what a shower is."

_::::_

_Dinner: _

The food wasn't really that bad - certainly better than the horror stories he'd heard when he'd first joined up had made out - but every time he sat down to a meal, Nick couldn't help missing Jeff's cooking, if only to stop himself missing Jeff even more.

_::::_

_Caring: _

The first night of Nick's leave was always spent the same way. They didn't kiss, they didn't make love. They did nothing but lay together, Nick wrapped up in Jeff's strong, caring embrace, re-learning each other through the comfortable silence that said more than a thousand words.

* * *

><p><em>I think that last drabble is one of the best things I've ever written. I am spectacularly proud of that.<em>


End file.
